Graphic designs for product packaging and advertising most often include text along with the graphics. The text can include ingredient lists, contact telephone numbers, and warning labels that are developed by marketing or legal departments and often will eventually be translated into multiple languages. The graphic designs are generally developed by a separate graphic design group or by outside contractors who are not involved with the text development. This separation between the text development and graphic design processes makes it difficult to work on both components concurrently and may lead to significant graphic redesign when text is updated at the last minute, and does not fit the graphic design. This separation is also often the cause of errors when the graphic designer has to manually cut and paste text from a word processor document into a graphic file.